Samanosuke Akechi
|-|Samanosuke= |-|Tenkai= Summary Samanosuke Akechi is a main character in Capcom's Onimusha franchise. He is the main protagonist of Onimusha: Warlords and Onimusha 3 and a supporting character in Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. Born in 1535, during the Sengoku era of feudal Japan, little is known about Samanosuke's early life. It is implied (though not specifically stated) that he was a Samurai in service to Saito clan, but left when infighting broke out for leadership of clan, becoming a ronin. In 1561, Samanosuke was contacted by his cousin, Princess Yuki, for help in regards to a string of mysterious events that took place in her home of Gifu castle. Upon arriving at Gifu castle Samanosuke discovers that the castle is under attack by various demons, known as Genma. Despite being able to hold his own for a while he is eventually overpowered and collapses due to exhaustion. While unconscious Samanosuke is summoned by the spirits of the Oni clan who give him their power in the form of a gauntlet, requesting that he defeat the Genma. Eventually Samanosuke defeated all the Genma, saved Princess Yuki and eventually defeated their ruler Fortinbras by transforming into an Onimusha. Afterwards Samanosuke travelled for many years in order to better understand the Oni powers that he had obtained Years later in 1582, the warlord Nobunaga Oda became the ruler of the Genma after Fortinbras and began a conquest of the world. Samanosuke reappeared in order to face Nobunaga but was sent through a portal through time to Paris in the year 2004. After facing and defeating many Genma that had appeared in that era Samanosuke returned to his time and managed to defeat Nobunaga by absorbing the powers of a deceased version of himself from an alternate timeline. Afterwards Samanosuke sealed Nobunaga's soul and power in the Oni gauntlet, therefore preventing him from ever being revived. Many years later Samanosuke adopts the alias of Tenkai Nankobo and becomes a monk at the ruins of a temple of Mount Hiei. After discovering a plot by Nobunaga's successor Hideyoshi Toyotomi to resurrect Fortinbras at full power, Samanosuke sets out on a journey to find the one possessing the power of the Oni God of Darkness, which turns out to be a young man Hideyasu Yuki, who goes by the name Soki. After joining Soki's party, Samanosuke aids the group and aids in the successful defeat of Fortinbras. Afterwards Samanosuke leaves on a journey to seal the powers of Nobunaga, still contained in the Oni gauntlet, permanently. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-C Name: Hidemitsu Samanosuke Akechi, the Red Onimusha, Tenkai Nankobo (alias) Origin: Onimusha Gender: Male Age: 24 (Onimusha: Warlords), 38 (Onimusha 3), 63 (Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams) Classification: Human with the powers of the Oni Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability and reflexes. Master swordsman and archer, proficient marksman. Elemental Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Can charge his weapons to increase their attack power), Soul Manipulation via Oni Gauntlet, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Star level (Defeated an incomplete Fortinbras, also comparable to the Oni who summoned the power of the Omen star to imprison Fortinbras. Is also on par with base Sōki, who shows this level of power with the Star Killer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (can evade multiple lightning strikes conjured by the likes of Fortinbras and Nobunaga. His Raizen also uses natural lightning to attack) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Star Class Durability: Star level (Can tank hits from Fortinbras, who could casually summon the power of stars, and other demons of similar power, such as the Demon Triumvirate who were capable of moving the Omen Star closer to Earth) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee range, dozens of metres with bow, matchlock and magic attacks Standard Equipment: Katana, the Oni Gauntlet. Later a staff as Tenkai Intelligence: '''Highly skilled and experienced warrior. Has gathered much knowledge about supernatural forces over the years '''Weaknesses: Finite amount of magic, Onimusha form lasts for limited amounts of time (however this is not the same for the Ultimate Onimusha form) Weapons and Equipment: Matchlock: An early, muzzle loaded firearm most commonly used in the 15th to 17th centuries. Was used by Samanosuke in Onimusha: Warlords Normal Bow: This is a standard bow that is originally obtained in Onimusha: Warlords. In the first game it is only capable of shooting regular arrows, however in Onimusha 3, Samanosuke gains several magic arrows * Electric Arrow: Capable of temporarily electrocuting and stunning an enemy * Ice Arrow: '''Capable of freezing an enemy * '''Soul Arrow: '''Directly attacks the soul of an enemy causing them to release it (which Samanosuke can then absorb) '''Oni Gauntlet This is the key from which most of Samanosuke's powers arise. It was originally given to him by 12 Oni Gods in recognition for his skill and courage. With the gauntlet Samanosuke is capable of absorbing the souls of Genma that his defeats in order to add to his own power. He can also summon powerful magic weapons by inserting various Oni orbs into the gauntlet's slots. Oni Gauntlet Lvl 3.png|Oni Gauntlet Raizan Lvl 3.png|Raizan C7bba0.png|Enryuu Shippuu Lvl 3.png|Shippuu Tenso Lvl 3.png|Tenso Kuga.jpg|Kuga Bisamon.png|Bishamon Sword Onimusha Sword.png|Onimiusha Sword Genma Samonji.png|Genma Samonji Raizan A lightning elemental katana that first appears in Onimusha: Warlords and manifests whenever Samanosuke inserts the Thunder Dragon Orb into his Oni gauntlet. Raizan's magic enables Samanosuke to attack with close range bursts of lightning on a single target Enryuu A large broadsword that is infused with the element of fire. It manifests whenever Samanosuke inserts the Koen Dragon Orb into his Oni gauntlet. This blade is slower than Raizen or Shippuu, however it makes up for it with higher attack power than either of those two weapons. It's magic enables Samanosuke to unleash a forward blast of fire that incinerates any enemies in front of him. Shippuu A double Naginata with the power of wind, that manifests whenever the Arashi Dragon Orb is inserted into the Oni gauntlet; it first appears in Onimusha: Warlords. It's magic attack enables Samanosuke to create a whirlwind around him by spinning the blade over his head, which strikes enemies in a full 360 degree range. Tenso First appearing in Onimusha 3, this weapon is a pair consisting of a katana and a wakizashi, which Samanosuke wields simultaneously. The blades have the power of light; when using a magic attack Samanosuke rapidly slashes a single enemy at incredibly high speeds, with each slash empowered by holy light. Kuga An air elemental nodachi sword first appearing in Onimusha 3. It is not as fast as Tenso, but compensates with greater attack power and range, both in its physical strikes and magic attacks. Kuga's magic attack consists of cresent shaped gust of air that can travel a large distance and strike multiple enemies, at higher levels Samanosuke can launch more than one gust of air at a time. Chigo A large battle axe with the power of earth, that appears in Onimusha 3. It's swings are slow but powerful. It's magic attack creates small volcanic eruptions. Bishamon Sword One of Samanosuke's most powerful weapons; it bears the name of the God of War in Buddhist mythology. It first appears in Onimusha: Warlords and is the strongest weapon in that game. It does not possess any magic attacks, but more than makes up for it in sheer power. It is so strong that it can kill most Genma is a single attack, even at full health. Onimusha Sword Is the ultimate weapon granted to Samanosuke by the Oni to aid him in his defeat of the Genma lord. Samanosuke first gains this weapon upon awakening his True Onimusha form during his final battle against Nobunaga. Genma Samonji A second stronger version of the Onimusha sword obtained when Samanosuke combined the Onimusha swords power with the dark energy of Nobunaga's sword of hatred. This sword is similar to the Onimusha sword, with the only difference being it is surrounded by a Red Aura. Samanosuke uses this weapon to deal the fatal blow to Nobunaga Notable Attacks/Techniques: True Onimusha form: 42-Image46.jpg|True Onimusha Form O3 sam.jpg|Ultimate Onimusha Form A transformation that was first attained by Samanosuke in his fight against Fortinbras. In this form Samanosuke transforms into an Onimusha. Samanosuke transformed into this state when his own blood split on his Oni gauntlet, giving him the increase in power needed to defeat the demon king. In Onimusha 3 he is still capable of transforming into an Onimusha, Whilst using this transformation he is invulnerable, however it has a time limit Ultimate Onimusha form: Obtained during his final fight against Nobunaga in Onimusha 3. Samanosuke gains this form after he absorbed the essence of a deceased version of himself from an alternate timeline. This is a form that far surpasses the True Onimusha form and increases his power to the point where it takes a being comparable to Nobunaga at full power to be able to effectively damage him. OniDawnTenkai.png|As Tenkai in Onimusha Dawn of Dreams. Onimusha_3_Samanosuke_Oni_Awakening.png|Onimusha Oni Awakening Onimusha-soul-arte-143.jpg|Samanosuke in Onimiusha Soul Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Element Users Category:Samurai Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Capcom Category:Characters Category:Earth Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Bow Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Staff Users Category:Gun Users Category:Air Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Onimusha Category:Tier 4